Marty, Monty, Mammoth and Me
by densifix
Summary: Kensi's POV. Events after 6 x 11, when Deeks and Kensi made holiday plans to go to Mammoth, and in the end of the episode, they decide to make their relationship official. Starts off sweet, finishes salty hahaha. Mature content up ahead!
1. Boyfriend

Kensi's POV. After 6 x 11, the Christmas episode when Deeks and Kensi decide to make things official. They travel to Mammoth together with Monty for the holidays. One Shot. Mature content up ahead.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The big red truck pulled up on my driveway and I could hear NPR on its radio. (Monty's fave) The slender, blonde, hunky driver got out of the car and walked to my front door with his adorable swagger and a smile on his face.

Yup, that's him. That's my boyfriend. Marty Deeks is my boyfriend.

"Kensilina" he hollers.

I opened the door, dragging my mountaineers backpack and welcomed him with a hug. He kissed my cheek and his scruffy beard brushed my face. Hmmm, he smells so good.

"Let me get that for you" he took my backpack from me and headed back to his truck as I locked my apartment door behind me.

I sat at the passenger seat and Monty, his dog, wagged his tail and panted heavily, all happy to see me. Deeks put my backpack beside him in the back seat. "What a needy baby" he said of his dog.

"He just missed me" I replied, giving Monty a generous pat on the head. Monty started licking my hand as Deeks settled on the driver's seat.

"Woah, Nelly, quit with the licking" Deeks said as he turns on the engine. "Leave some for me". Deeks gives me a little wink. You know, he does that to seduce me or to annoy me. Which in truth is really more the former than the latter. I rolled my eyes to hide my teenage giddiness.

As the red truck pulled out of the driveway, I looked at my sad, dark apartment and I am absolutely delighted. No takeout noodles by the TV this weekend. No reruns of Law Order until I fall asleep. Nope. This weekend -- A Christmas weekend at that -- I will be in the arms of my new boyfriend, Marty Deeks.

We have been dancing around this relationship for a while, from hanging out to touching, and then the touching became kissing, and then the kissing became petting. He falls asleep at my couch, or I fall asleep at his. Never really talking about the big elephant in the room, whoever's room.

And yet we will die and kill for each other.

Last week at the skating rink, I finally had the courage to say: let's do this. Let's go for it. No more games. Chips on the table. And he agreed.

The drive up to Mammoth was uneventful at first. We just talked about the office, gossiped about Callen and Joelle, talked about what to eat ("I can cook more than fritatas, you know" he said), wondered if Eric and Nell were together.

Then we came to an intersection. While waiting for the red light to turn green, his hand moved from the center console to my knee. He then rubbed my knee with his thumb.

I had to look away because I had this big stupid grin on my face.

"What?" I guess he noticed.

No point hiding, so I looked at him, smiling. "Nothing"

He took his hand away. "Sorry, I was just trying out something."

"No, don't stop doing that" I said and grabbed his hand and put it back on my knee. "I like it. Very boyfriendy."

He smiled back. But this time instead of my knee, he took my hand and kissed it.

The rest of the way, Deeks and I held hands as he drove to the hotel up in Mammoth.


	2. Up in Mammoth

We've had sex before. Not a lot. I would say a handful of times. Okay, two handfuls. I don't really keep score.

The first time was at his apartment. We were both quite nervous. My hands and feet were cold. He kept kissing my hands to warm me up. Until he kissed someplace else and my temperature definitely went up.

There were times when the sex was slow and sweet. There were times when the sex was random and necessary.

But this one, this time. Oh man.

It was four in the afternoon and I had taken a nap after lunch. Deeks offered to clean up the dishes and I snuggled up in bed, wearing shirt and panties, while watching makeup videos on Youtube. I guess the cold weather and the MSG from the Chinese drunken pigs made me sleepy and I passed out. Until I felt a muscular presence next to me.

He snaked his hand around my waist and planted small kisses on my neck. I turned around to see that he only had his boxers on. My eyes feasted on the beautiful features of his face and body. I mean, where do I start? His deep blue eyes? His jawline laced with his blonde scruffy beard? His blonde scruffy hair? His plump red lips? His chiseled chest and abs? His strong, cut biceps?

Merry Christmas, Kensi Blye.

"I'm sorry I woke you" he whispered. I kissed his lips. "No sorries. I was waiting for you" I replied.

He kissed me. Deep, real deep. He rolled me to my back and settled on top of me. I felt him, he was hard. I wrapped my legs around him, welcoming him into me.

I brush the hair from his face as his kisses alternate with lips and tongue, lips and tongue. This tanned, blonde god was on top of me and it was driving me nuts.

He took off the my shirt and kissed me again, kissed my neck, my chest, made his way down to my breasts. He took off my panties too and paused and smiled. "Hello, old friend" he said. It made me laugh.

So yeah. We had sex.

But this was a first. Because the sun was still out. As I felt his length inside of me, I looked over his shoulder and there was the wall clock. It was 445 in the afternoon. I let out a little giggle.

"What's funny?" he said, stopping his gyrating on top of me.

"Don't stop" I said, breathlessly

"You laughed" he said.

"It was more a giggle than a laugh" I said.

I turned him over so he was flat on his back and straddled him. I reach for his dick and slid him back inside me as I rode him.

"Afternoon sex" I said "It feels new."

That made him laugh too. "It feels real" he said.

I bend down to kiss him. "It feels true"

"You rhyme during sex" he joked.

I had my mouth on his as I rode him faster. He closed his eyes from pleasure, and promptly opened them again.

"Kensi... I'm gonna come" he said.

But I only rode him faster, hugged him tighter. I can feel his fingers digging on my hips. He let out a big sigh as I felt him filling me up with his warmth inside me.

I roll over to my side of the bed in exhaustion. Outside, we heard birds chirping. We looked at each other and we laughed.

Deeks held me in his arms until the sun set in our hotel room, and our spent naked bodies were engulfed by the quiet darkness.


End file.
